All That Glitters
by foolsg-arden
Summary: Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and one third of the Golden Trio is going to learn the hard way that not everything is as it seems in The Order of The Phoenix. When the lines between good and evil are blurred and the world is just different shades of grey she will learn that All That Glitters is not gold but instead gold can be found hiding in even the darkest of places.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is just a tester chapter. At this point I have a rough idea of the plotline and a couple chapters but I figured it would be better to see the reaction of a first initial chapter before spending hours upon hours into something. Follows, favourites, reviews, pretty much anything to let me know it's being read will keep the story alive. Thank-you.**_

"You've got to be joking." Hermione hissed, stumbling against the wall as her legs refused to move, looking around for someone who could have cursed her noticed mistletoe hanging above her head, "Shit."

"Finite." She murmured, pointing her wand at the mistletoe to no avail, "Finite Incantatem."

"Give it up, stupid girl, not even I can break through that bloody charm." A raspy voice said from the shadows, "Your muggle ways won't help either."

"W-whose there?" Hermione's voice trembled on the first word, making her wince

"Someone whose very interested in what mudblood extraordinaire is doing in Knockturn Alley in the dead of the night on Yule's eve." The voice said slightly closer, "All kinds of people lurk these alley's, girl, all kinds of monsters."

"I'm not scared." Hermione said determinedly, clenching her jaw

"Ah, the Gryffindor bravery. Gryffindor foolery, if you ask me. There's no shame in being scared of the things that go bump in the night, especially not in our world."

"Let me guess, you're a thing that goes bump." Hermione said sarcastically

"No, darling." The voice chuckled, "Those things are scared of me."

"And who are you?"

"I think you know who I am." The voice said before a women stepped out of the shadows

"Bellatrix LeStrange." Hermione whispered, paralysed in fear

"Black, darling, Bellatrix Black." Bellatrix grinned, "I haven't been a LeStrange since I killed the swot. Even then, once a Black always a Black."

"W-what do you want?" Hermione stuttered

"Nothing, darling, not yet." Bellatrix said, slowly walking around Hermione, "You have no reason to fear me, girl."

"Now," Bellatrix continued when Hermione stayed quiet, "I can free you, you know how to break the curse so we both know it's going to be terribly awkward. But I do want something in return."

"What?" Hermione asked quietly

"Don't worry, it's nothing too scandalous. I will write you but be warned girl, I do expect answers and I don't like to be kept waiting. I do, of course, expect some confidentiality." Bellatrix said, standing close to Hermione, close enough that Hermione could smell her perfume and see the silver flecks in her eyes "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah." Hermione whispered breathlessly before a soft hand cupped her chin and soft lips were pressed against hers

Hermione couldn't control her body leaning into the older witch but stumbled as a soft crack filled the silence around her and the dark witch was gone.

* * *

A week had passed since Hermione had visited Knockturn Alley and she had heard nor seen anything of Bellatrix but the witch hadn't left her thoughts. Bellatrix was known for her hatred of muggles and muggleborns alike, she was known for her favour of the Cruciatus Curse and she was known for being insane. The witch in the Alley hadn't mentioned a single racial slur, she hadn't raised her wand even an inch and she was entirely sane and well spoken. Hermione didn't know what to think of her, everything she knew was the complete opposite of what she saw. She knew she ought to stop thinking about Bellatrix, especially when she arrived at Grimmauld Place but when she found out that Bellatrix had grown up here she couldn't help herself but explore the house

"This the room you want, Hermione?" Sirius asked, slipping through the slightly opened door

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione said, looking around the room with more bookcases than walls

"Don't touch anything that's sealed or looks odd, not until we clean up in here properly. This was Bellatrix's room, she always did have a knack for booby traps and all sorts of dark things to keep people from snooping in her stuff." Sirius warned before leaving the room.

* * *

"Want to play a game of exploding snap, Mione?" Harry asked from his spot sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the fireplace, looking up at her with a smile on his face

"No thank you, I'm actually quite tired. You should head to bed too, we're to spend the day cleaning tomorrow." Hermione advised, continuing her way up the stairs

When Hermione entered her room she noticed that the window that she was sure she had left closed was opening and blowing frigid air into the room and that there was a black owl sitting on the desk with a piece of parchment tied to its leg

 _Little Witch,_

 _I apologise for how long it took me to get this letter to you, I'm sure Old Dumbles thinks Grimmauld Place is impenetrable and it is. To those who don't share Black Blood. Don't worry, darling, I intend to keep this knowledge to myself as should you. We wouldn't want any traitors whispering, would we? And be warned, there is a traitor in your midst. I won't tell you who because that takes away half the fun of it and I'm sure it'll be quite the brain teaser for you._

 _I do have a few questions for you, however they can wait until we know and trust each other more. For now, we can start with a game I believe the muggles call twenty one questions;_

 _What is your favourite colour and why? I have two, green and red, I love Yule._

 _I will await your reply,_

 _B.B_

 _P.S. The owl's name is Leonidas. He bites._

Hermione read the letter three times over, trying to wrap her head around everything the Dark Witch had written. She didn't understand why Bellatrix would firstly freely admit that there was a traitor in the Order, that seemed like valuable information should it be kept a secret and there was nothing stopping Hermione from telling Professor Dumbledore. Secondly she was surprised at such an innocent question from the women who tortured Neville's parents into insanity. Thirdly, Christmas was a time for peace, generosity and happiness and Hermione couldn't see the witch being or enjoying any of that. She was half way through reading the letter again when her bedroom door slammed open making her hurry to drop the letter and hide it thoroughly. She had just managed to shove it beneath the mattress when a body dropped on the bed next to her with a loud groan,

"Um, hello?" Hermione asked uncertainly, not recognising the figure and jumped back when a wand pointed at her face suddenly

"Who are you?" The body, revealed to be a woman, asked

"I'm, um, Hermione. Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Hermione asked when the wand dropped to the women's side

"Tonks. Sorry about all that, bit jumpy after my shifts." Tonks said with an easy grin, "What are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room." Hermione said with a frown

"Pretty sure this is my room, love." Tonks laughed, hers quickly sweeping the room and making her smile drop, "Or not. My room doesn't have this many books."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nah, my fault, all these bloody doors look the same. I'll let you get back to your love letter." Tonks said with a wink before leaving the room

"It's no- "Hermione started weakly only to be cut off by the bedroom door slamming shut behind Tonks.

 _B.B_

 _Indigo and silver, there is no reason behind it. They're pretty colours. Why are talking to me? I'm a "mudblood", you hate my kind._

 _H.G_


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, 'Mione." Ron whined, slumping after Hermione in the bookstore, Harry not far behind them with an equally bored face

"You two don't have to stay with me." Hermione said for what felt like the hundredth time, eyes scanning the book titles "In fact, I would prefer if you two left me in peace."

"But- "Harry started

"We'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at noon for lunch." Hermione said, "I'm not even half way through the aisles, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be in here for."

"Fine." Harry sighed, punching Ron's shoulder as the redhead all but ran passed him to the outside street, "If anything happens, if anyone bothers you…"

"I'll be fine Harry." Hermione grinned and shooed him off

Hermione didn't know how long she had been since the boys had left her but she found herself browsing through the Dark Arts, her eyes scanning the titles and her fingers brushing along the spines of the books occasionally stopping and plucking one from its place. It wasn't long before she was in the far corner of the store out of view to everyone who didn't venture down the dark arts aisle. She was about to turn to leave when an old tome caught her eye, the book didn't have a legible title and the covers were made completely of black leather. She opened the cover of the book and was greeted with a blank, black page. Flipping through the entire book she found that all the pages were black and were hand written in silver ink with the handwriting style changing a few times. Hermione was about to flip back to the start to read the first couple of pages before buying the book when she heard the stores clock chime twelve times and she remembered her promise to the boys. Quickly making her way to the counter and putting the correct amount of money on the bench she hurried off without noticing the look on the store keepers face.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Hermione puffed, dropping into a seat beside Harry "I got caught up."

"We ordered you a butterbeer and shepherd's pie." Harry grinned at his friend and pushed the two in front of her

"Oh, thank-you. I'm starved." Hermione said as she dug in with gusto

"What's that?" Ron asked, poking at the black book Hermione had set down

"I'm not sure to be honest." Hermione admitted after she swallowed the last mouthful of food, "I didn't get a chance to give it a quick read before heading over here."

"Is Ginny back with Dean?" Harry asked, staring at the couple attached by the lips moodily

"Everyone finished eat? Good great, let's go." Ron stood hastily and had left the small pub before Harry or Hermione could even stand

"That's a bit immature, Ronald." Hermione huffed, put out at having to leave so soon

"She's my little sister. The gits lucky I don't curse him to hell for touching her like that." Ron's ears were slowly turning red, "Just wait til the twins find out."

"He's lucky I don't curse him." Harry muttered

"You two are ridiculous. Ronald, she can kiss whoever she wants whenever she wants and it's your business as much it is hers who you kiss. Harry, that girl fawned over you for god knows how long so you can't get in a mood now that she's moved on and you want her." Hermione reached up to clip both of their heads, "Did you two get any school shopping done?"

"We got some stuff for Quidditch." Harry said sheepishly and grinned at Hermione's exasperated sigh

* * *

"Did you guys hear?" Ginny puffed slightly after bursting into Harry and Ron's room

"Hear what?" Hermione asked

"Apparently there may be a spy in the order. Sirius managed to intercept an owl from Bellatrix LeStrange heading right here. They don't know who she was trying to address yet, but they seemed awfully cosy if the letter is anything to go by." Ginny said, flopping down next to Hermione while shoving Ron's head away

"What do you mean they don't know who?" Harry demanded

"It was addressed to 'LW' and there isn't anyone in the order with those initials."

"How did you find this out?" Hermione asked quietly

"The twins heard it with their extendable ears, mum forgot to ward the door."

* * *

When Hermione entered her room the first thing that she noticed was that her beds curtains were closed when she most certainly left them open when she left and secondly there was the unmistakeable feel of recently used magic buzzing in the air, too strong for it to be any of Mrs. Weasley's cleaning charms. Hermione pulled her wand from the waistband of her jeans and slowly opened the curtains just to find a neatly folded piece of parchment sitting on her bed next to a small, palm sized mirror.

 _Little Witch,_

 _Once again I find myself apologising for taking what feels like an age to respond however this is not something I could control, I fear my second letter has been intercepted at some point and by the time I had healed Leonidas you had already started the school term. I didn't want to risk a second letter being intercepted and while Leonidas is a force to be reckoned with I felt more comfortable delivering it by hand._

 _As for your question, I've heard many whispers about you and I want to see if they're true and if they are, I wish to help you discover your true power and to tame it. If they're not, well, I was called the smartest witch of my age too and it will be nice to have a conversation with someone who understands words longer than three syllables._

 _How is the school year going? What have you been up to? What do you like to do in your free time? Do you participate in any sports?_

 _Yours,_

 _B.B_

 _P.s. The mirror is a two-way mirror. I have charmed the letter to let me know when you read it so I can explain how it works via the mirror. I'll speak to you soon._

"Hello, Little Witch." A raspy voice practically purred from next to her, making Hermione jump and nearly fall off the bed

"Hello." Hermione greeted coldly

"Now, now." Bellatrix chuckled, her bright white teeth flashing in the light "No need for the hostility."

"Forgive me for not giving a deranged murderess a warm greeting." Hermione said sarcastically

"Half true, darling, do I seem deranged to you?" The smile never fell from Bellatrix's face and Hermione admitted to herself that the witch defiantly still held the famed Black beauty

"The insane usually play their characters well."

"Touché darling. How are you finding Grimmauld Place?" Bellatrix seemed to truly want an answer

"Dirty."

"Not surprising, Kreacher never did listen to Siri well." Bellatrix mused

"Kreacher?." Hermione asked

"The house elf. It would drive Sirius insane when _his_ elf listened to his baby brother and cousins more than him. Don't know why he was surprised, he didn't treat the poor thing too well."

"Sirius mistreated him?" Hermione asked, surprised

"Mhm." Bellatrix hummed, "This is a rather dreary subject though so let's move on for now. Do you participate in any sports?"

"No."

"I was kind of fearing that you would play gob stones." Bellatrix said with a small laugh, "I played Quidditch from second year right up to seventh year."

"A beater, I bet."

"Seeker actually. Though I have been told I'm a keeper." Bellatrix flashed a smile and a wink, "Slytherin never lost a match while I was on my broom."

"So they lost when you fell off?" Hermione barbed much to the Dark Witches amusement

"Exactly. I remember in my very first game against… Gryffindor I believe it was, I got a little bit too excited and tried to dive off of my broom to catch the snitch. I, of course, didn't manage such a feat and ended up with a broken arm and dislocated shoulder. Andy thought it was hilarious, said that she could've died there and then because nothing would ever be as funny as that. Though, I found it funnier when Sirius fell off his broom right after because he was laughing at me so much."

Hermione couldn't stop the small giggle that left her lips before she frowned and tried to cover it with a cough

"Perhaps you'll be able to view the memory one day." Bellatrix said before frowning and leaning forward, "What is that book?"

"None of your business." Hermione replied icily

"Darling, enough of the hostility, it's getting old. If you truly didn't want to talk to me I'm sure you would have found a way to smash the mirror by now." Bellatrix rolled her eyes

"Perhaps I'm simply using you to get information."

"You don't plan to let anyone know that you're the _spy_ darling, imagine how baby Potter would feel."

"How do you know?"

"Magic is a wonderful thing." Bellatrix tapped her temple, "Don't worry, darling, I only grazed the surface when I told you to see what your action would be. Your secrets are still your own."

"But we're not even in the same country right now." Hermione frowned, "Let alone the same room."

"I don't need to be." Bellatrix said, offering no other explanation "Why haven't you smashed the mirror?"

"I'm curious." Hermione admitted, "So far you've proven to be the complete opposite of everything I thought you were."

"What did you think I was?"

"Insane, unreasonably cruel, sadistic, racist, a cold blooded murderer."

"Some of things are true." Bellatrix admitted with a small shrug, "I can be sadistic and cruel. I don't regret any of the murders I've committed. I'm not insane or racist so I've got two points, right?"

"How can you admit that so freely?" Hermione asked angrily

"I was a soldier in a war. If I didn't kill I would have been killed and if I didn't manage to find joy in a world so bleak I'm sure I would have been insane by now. Perhaps the things I enjoy aren't the nicest or purest but we have to find joy where we can get it."

"You tortured people."

"The Order also tortured."

"You drove Neville's parents insane." Hermione regretted her words as soon as she the look on Bellatrix's face and heard something explode in the background

"I would do it again, in a heartbeat." Bellatrix hissed, her hands shaking so much that Hermione couldn't see her clearly in the mirror

"How can you say that?" Hermione all but screeched

"There is a reason behind it. A reason I will tell you in time." Bellatrix said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath

"But-"

"Do not push this, Little Witch." Bellatrix warned

"I jus-"

"It is late." Bellatrix interrupted, "You must sleep. I will appear in the mirror at the same time tomorrow. I do not like to be kept waiting. Sweet dreams, little witch."

"Wa-" Bellatrix was gone before Hermione could finish the word

Hermione huffed and carefully set the mirror underneath her pillow for the time being while she found a more secure place to keep it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Diary entry #1, June 21_ _st_ _1508_

 _Mother gifted this journal to me when I was first sorted into Slytherin but there is hardly anything worth writing about as a first year. Now, I am writing as a seventh year on the brink of graduation and having received all O's and A's on my exams. I have been offered numerous positions at the ministry, including by my Father's side in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and while I am curious as to what it is he does, I do not think I can accept any of the offers. I fear Father's reaction when I tell him I don't wish to work for the Ministry. I am not sure what I wish to do as of yet but I know I won't find fulfilment in Politics. Perhaps Mother will convince him not to be too harsh with his Heir._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _O.S.B_

* * *

 _Diary entry #2, December 3_ _rd_ _1508_

 _Do you ever wonder how magic came to be? How certain people are gifted that magic? Why they are? We've all heard the stories of how our families came to be but I doubt that a star cracked on Earth and outstepped the first of my family. Perhaps I can convince father to let me pursue this line of research, the life of a researcher is usually considered a noble one and I always did like books and adventure over lies and desks. We'll see._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _O.S.B_

* * *

 _Diary entry #3, January 8_ _th_ _1509_

 _Father pulled strings at the ministry and I am officially the Head of the newly instated Department of Mysteries. It is a rather small department as we were quite literally instated yesterday and as such have gained nothing worth of funding as of yet but I am excited none-the-less. The Ministry has provided me with a small team of three wizards and a witch. The Minister has informed me that I am to travel the magical world and collect artefacts, tomes, and whatever else I can manage to get my hands on that may contribute to the department. I leave tomorrow. Mother has not stopped crying._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _O.S.B_

* * *

 _Diary entry #4, August 10_ _th_ _1509_

 _Egypt is absolutely phenomenal. It was clear upon first arrival that it had deep seeded magical history; it is simply astounding that muggles think that they could make those pyramids. I haven't managed to get into one yet as the wards are far more complex than anything I've ever seen, including those at the manor. I managed to break one ward only for a secondary one to start draining my magic, I have never felt so weak or close to death. I have found a couple interesting tomes that I have sent back to England and my team for analysation and I am yet to hear back from them. I cannot wait to start revealing the secrets that Egypt holds._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _O.S.B_

* * *

 _Diary entry #5, August 16_ _th_ _1510_

 _It has taken me a year to break through two wards of this damn Pyramid. I've gotten close with some local magical folk and they all warn me of the dangers and the supposed curse that will befall any who dare enter where the Pharaoh rests and refuse any physical help and it is like crucioing them to get any information out, but still, I will not give up. What could be so important to be kept hidden for Merlin knows how long and protected with ward after ward after ward and fear? I must know, even if it is my demise._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _O.S.B_

* * *

 _Diary entry #6, December 8_ _th_ _1510_

 _Leo Burke is dead. He was looking over an artefact I sent home and all that was found of him were severely scorched bones. I attended the funeral, of course, and I have never felt such an overwhelming amount of guilt than when I watched his young son try to hold his tears back. I am so sorry. I have set a vault up in my department protected by the wards I discovered in Egypt, I am the only person who can enter. I refuse to let even the Minister himself enter. The world must not know of such a terrible artefact; it must be kept hidden until I can solve it._

 _I am sorry,_

 _O.S.B_

* * *

 _Diary entry #7, April 1_ _st_ _1511_

 _I finally managed to break through all the defences of the Pyramid and I found strange pictures on the wall which I managed to get translated with the help of some local muggles. It told a story. The story of the artefact that killed Leo. It is called the Eye of Ra. Ra is the sun god in Egypt and I believe he is the main god that they use to worship in ancient times, he is considered a myth now. The Eye is a physical embodiment of Ra's female counterpart and for all purposes, his protector. The Eye attacks anyone who threatens_ _ **maat**_ _the order in which Ra creates with the power of his breath. The breath of the sun. The Gods are real and they are not merciful. I am sorry, Leo. There seems to be an inner chamber with protections even stronger than the outside ones. I am not going to try to open this one up. Who knows what horrors are in there, they need to be kept hidden._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _O.S.B_

"What are you reading Little Witch?" Bellatrix's raspy voice filled the room

"Jesus!" Hermione gasped, getting up to pick the diary that she had thrown across the room up

"What is Jesus? Is it an interesting read?" Bellatrix asked, "And can you pick the mirror up? I stared enough at that ceiling in childhood."

"Jesus is the son of a muggle God." Hermione explained, picking the mirror up

"A muggle God gave birth to a book? That's strange." Bellatrix had her head tilted in confusion

"N-no." Hermione stuttered, staring at the dark witch before shaking her head "Muggle's sometimes say his name to express their surprise. You surprised me."

"Oh. Muggles are weird." Bellatrix propped her head up on her palm, "So what were you reading?"

"A diary, it's actually quite interesting. The first entry was written in 1508 and it was written by someone with the initials O.S.B."

"Sounds riveting."

"Oh yeah, you sound overwhelmed with excitement." Hermione rolled her eyes with a huff

"Honestly darling, I couldn't give less of a shit about some old sods diary." Bellatrix shrugged, "Or the prunes that he ate in the afternoon."

"The 'old sod' was actually the first ever Head of the Department of Mysteries but you're right, there couldn't possibly be anything exciting in it."

"Haven't we talked about the hostility? It's still old. That hasn't changed." Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pouted, "Be nice to me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You drove my friends parents insane."

"That happened ages ago, you have to stop living in the past."

"You were literally in the paper yesterday for causing havoc in a muggle village."

"I didn't kill nor seriously harm anyone."

"Would you like a medal?"

"Yes, actually. It is quite the accomplishment."

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" Hermione sighed

"Bella."

"Sorry?"

"I want you to call me Bella. Bellatrix just reminds me of whenever Father got in a pissy at me and whenever Narcissa gets in a pissy at me."

"Good. Bellatrix."

"Ugh." Bellatrix groaned with a pout, "Anyway, darling, my time is running thin. It's almost tea time in the Malfoy house and Cissy is more terrifying than even I when people are late to tea. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't narrow it down a lot."

Bellatrix let out a hearty laugh and threw a wink at Hermione before disappearing and making the mirror show Hermione's reflection.

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" Sirius asked suspiciously, walking through the door

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, yanking her blanket up around her and blushing furiously

"You were talking to someone. Who?" Sirius demanded

"I wasn't talking to anyone." Hermione replied, not sure why she was lying

"I heard someone else's voice when I was walking passed." Sirius insisted

"Well, do you see anyone in here?"

"I grew up in a magical house, Hermione, I know someone doesn't have to be physically be in the room for a conversation to take place."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay." Sirius said, shooting Hermione one last look before exiting the room

* * *

 _B.B_

 _The dog smells darkness in the air. It isn't safe to be so vain. Will send another owl when I get back to farm._

 _L.W_

* * *

The next day Mrs. Weasley decided that everyone underage in the house could start helping cleaning up Grimmauld place, starting with the pixies in the basement. By the end of the day Hermione was covered in dirt and sweat, her hair frizzier than it had ever been before. Ron had nearly lost an entire finger and was mumbling grumpily to himself. Harry's glasses were broken and his nose still hadn't stopped bleeding after an hour. Ginny was the only one who managed to get away unharmed because of her use of the Bombarda charm much to the twins' amusement and Mrs. Weasley's displeasure.

"Hermione has a secret lover." Sirius said in the middle of tea, throwing a smirk in Hermione's direction

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, looking back and forth between Sirius and Hermione

"I do not." Hermione said calmly

"I heard her talking to someone and she insisted that she wasn't. A dogs hearing doesn't lie."

"An old dogs does." Hermione said coolly

"Who were you talking to?" Ron demanded, his cutlery dropping to his plate with a loud clatter

"No one."

"You can tell us, 'Mione." Ron pressed, the tips of his ears turning red

"I wasn't talking to anyone." Hermione said between clenched teeth

"Who would want you anyway? You're too much of a know-it-all."

"How _dare_ you?" Hermione hissed, a curse leaving her wand before she knew what she was doing

The red stunner hit Ron directly in the chest, strong enough to make him smash through the back of the chair and slam into the wall with a sickening thud,

"Ron." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pushing away from the table and running the short distance to her son

"What the hell, Hermione?" Harry yelled, looking between Ron and Hermione frantically

"Git deserved it, didn't he Fred?" George said

"Too right, George, git was being a git." Fred replied with a large grin and thumbs up in Hermione's direction

"Say, Fred?"

"Yes, George?"

"Do you think little Granger would teach us wordless magic?"

"I don't know, Georgie boy, perhaps we could ask her?"

"No." Hermione answered when the Twins turned to look at her with a grin

"I think we can convince her, Freddy boy."


End file.
